Enemy Types
There are many different enemy types in Gemini Strike. From the smallest Mine Layer to the largest battleship, they should be listed here. Fighters *'Mine Layer:' This is the smallest, first ship you meet in the game. They drop small red, orange, or purple projectiles. They are the weakest enemy and are the least prone to dropping a reactor *'Strike Fighter:' These ships look like an M. They usually shoot bolts, in blue, green, red, orange, and purple. These ships are one of the weakest and only take a few shots to kill. *'Joint Strike Fighter:' These look like a W. They are of medium strength and they drop spinners. *'Orbital Strike Fighter:' These fighters look like a small triangle, they shoot boomerang shots and they normally have a shield when shooting *'Orbital Defense Fighter:' These fighters are circular and they fire large spinners *'Orbital Defense Fighter MK. II:' These look just like the normal orbital defense fighters except they have much more prongs on the sides. They normally shoot in a circle and have a shield while doing so. *'Imperial Striker:' These ships look like a V and shoot tracking missiles or blind fire torpedoes. *'Energy Launcher:' These ships look like an inverted U, they fire tracing energy, the speed may vary *'Energy Launcher MK. II:' These ships look like a stick figure and they shoot slow or fast energy pulses. *'Beam Ship:' These ships fire lasers, and they will try their best to point towards you. Shoot it down when it's not firing. *'Multi-Bolt Ship:' These circular ships shoot burn, emp, or corrosive shots in arrows *'Beam Ship MK. II:' This variant of the Beam Ship fires its laser more quickly, and also comes equipped with a shield. Elites Elites are mini bosses that sometimes appear in the middle of a mission. They are much stronger than regular enemies, usually having thousands of hitpoints. They always drop one reactor and they come in orange and blue variants later in the game. Sometimes they come with a Wingmate, or a second elite flying beside the other one. They sometimes drop two reactors. Elites come in several shapes: *'An X-shaped ship' *'A triangular ship' *'Another triangle-shaped ship with more visible wings' *'A ship with large, thin wings' *'The Royal Cargo ship' Elite ships also have various movesets, such as: *'Spiral:' The Elite rapidly fires projectiles in a spiral, with a gap appearing every few seconds. If the ship uses EMP projectiles, it will be incredibly hard to destroy. *'Energy Ball Spam: '''The Elite shoots a flurry of energy balls, along with five other projectiles every so often. *'Projectile Spam: The Elite shoots projectiles all around itself. Elites can also have one of three types of shields. Neither the shape of the Elite ship nor its moveset are confirmed to have any correlation with any of the three shield types. * The first variety does not have any shielding whatsoever. * The second variety does have a shield, but it only activates once the ship's health drops to a certain point. * The last variety activates its shield once it has been reduced to half health. In addition, it also becomes invisible. Royal Elites Royal Elites are the bosses at the end of the sector. They have massive amounts of hitpoints, and are very hard to destroy. Their main weakness is a red orb that appears somewhere on the ship, which is the only point that can be damaged. Royal Elites seem to be unable to be affected by EMP, corrosion, burning, or void bombs. *'''Wing Battleship: A huge ship with a somewhat hexagonal body and massive wings. Its weak point can be found in the center of the main body, and it is always exposed. The Wing Battleship also tends to use the same attacks for the entire battle. *'Wasp Drone:' This one can be identified by its massive C-shaped wings. It has two weak points, one on either wing, which continuously alternate. It seems to cycle through five secondary attacks (Awaiting confirmation) *'Quad-Station: '''An X-shaped station. Each arm of the station has one weak point, and only one of them is open at a time. In addition, the center of the station possesses a weak point, which cycles between its exposed and protected states more slowly than normal. *'Ant drone: Looks like a massive C with one point in the center. This point is the ship's only weak point, which constantly opens and closes. *'Champion Vessel: '''A large ship with two large wings. The Champion Vessel can also be identified by the red coloration of some of its parts. The weak points, which can be found on the ship's wings, continuously alternate. *'Tri-Station: 'A Y-shaped station. Similarly to the Quad-Station, its weak points are found on the arms of the station, but there is no weak point in the middle. *'Battlecruiser: 'The boss of the Bounty Hunt missions. The Battlecruiser has a somewhat rectangular body with two prongs on one end and two engines on the other. Its two weak points, found on the main body, constantly alternate. In addition, the boss is more mobile than any other Royal Elite, and will fly behind you after a cycle. It is also the only Royal Elite to have other ships appear to help it. *'Dreadnought: '''The boss of the Raid missions, and is also the strongest ship in the game. It has one weak point on each of its two wings, which continuously alternate. The Dreadnought cycles through at least 7 secondary attacks. Once a quarter of its health bar has been depleted, the Dreadnought will retreat from battle, requiring the player to fight it 4 times in a row to destroy it. Project Phoenix '''WARNING: SPOILERS BELOW Sometime around Sector 74, Eli will discover a secret cloning facility on XSZ54, believed to belong to the Alliance despite being in Imperial space. The player and the rest of his/her friends theorize that the real player is being held in that cloning facility, and set out to investigate. However, at the beginning of Sector 77, the Imperial Champion discovers them, and is told by the Empress to initiate Project Phoenix. President Dalton will attempt to tell the player about the truth about XSZ54, but Eli will cut him off. The player will then learn from the Imperial Champion that the real player had been captured and brought to XSZ54, and was being cloned into evil copies of himself. After beating Sector 80, a Phoenix Pilot will begin talking to the player. The first recorded Phoenix Pilot appears in combat in Sector 82.1. Phoenix Pilots are very similar to Elites, with similar health and movement patterns, but are much smaller targets: Instead of a massive ship, they fly a variation of the Strike Eagle with a dark red body and light gray wings. Their primary weapon is a machine gun similar to the player's default weapon. Phoenix Pilots will also make an effort to dodge any special abilities the player may use. Shock Chains will usually be dodged by them, but occasionally they will slip up and get hit. They will normally dodge the first few missiles of a Missile Barrage, but they cannot dodge them all. They will make an effort to stay away from a Laser. The Mine Sprayer has not been tested on it yet. Gallery IMG 1721.PNG|Mine layer IMG 1725 (2).PNG|MK II Beam ship IMG 1728 (2).PNG|MK I EMP Beam ship IMG 1732.PNG|MK I Beam Ship IMG 1740.PNG|Uh... IMG 1745.PNG|Orbital Strike Fighter Plasma IMG 1748.PNG|Energy Launcher MK I IMG 1749.PNG|Multi Bolt Ship IMG 1755.PNG|Energy launcher MK I EMP IMG 1750.PNG|Energy launcher MK II IMG 1741.PNG|The Wing Battleship IMG 1735.PNG|The triangular Elite ship Category:Gameplay Category:Ships